cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
School Gyrls
|annoprimatv= 2009 |tipofiction= Film TV |durata= |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |genere= Musicale |regista= Nick Cannon |soggetto= |sceneggiatore= Nick Cannon e Dylan Mulick |produttore= Roger Ubina |produttoreesecutivo= Ray A. Brown, Nick Cannon, Scott Kalvert e LA Reid |produttoreconsulente= Dylan Mulick |coproduttore= |casaproduzione= Alliance Media Group, Island Def Jam Music Group e N' Credible Entertainment |distribuzioneitalia= |attori= *Mathias Anderle: Colin *Justin Bieber: Se stesso *Soulja Boy: Se stesso *Greg Brown: Paparazzi *Kristen Combs: Gibby *Carl Conti: Janitor *Kristinia DeBarge: Se stessa *Casey Fitzgerald: Bully *Jessica Jarrell: Claire *Riker Lynch: Se stesso *Rydel Lynch: Cheerleader *Monica Anne Parales: Mo Money *Jacque Pyles: Jacque Nimble * Mandy Moseley: Mandy Rain *Joseph Simmons: Se stesso *Angie Stone: Headmaster Jones *Lindsay Taylor: Bambi Lockwood *Fred Willard: Mr. Lockwood *Gabi Wilson: Gabi *Francesca Ellana: Studente (non accreditata) *Esa Stallworth: Posh Girl (non accreditata) |nomedoppiatoriitaliani= |fotografo= Maz Makani |montatore= Harvey White |nomeeffettispeciali= |musicista= Kevin Writer |scenografo= Evan Rohde |data-trasmissioneoriginale-filmtv= 21 febbraio 2010 |reteoriginale-filmtv= Nickelodeon }} School Gyrls è un film televisivo del 2009 diretto da Nick Cannon. Il film è stato trasmesso per la prima volta su Nickelodeon il 21 febbraio 2010 e poi venne ritrasmesso da TeenNick il 19 marzo 2010. Trama The film opens up with Mandy Rain (Amanda Moseley) talking about the school, her likes and dislikes. While she is writing a song in her pow journal she bumps into Daisy's (Cashae Davis) shoe, Daisy is the school's hall monitor who Mandy says pick's on girls and has bad breath. Next, we meet Jacque Nimble (Jacque Pyles) a bad girl who is at the school to do her time (probably for getting in trouble). Then we meet Mo Money (Monica Parales) a girl who claims to be rich and wants to be popular locks the girls bathroom to get ready. As the day starts each of the girls end up in detention. Mandy for bumping into a teacher and making her face go into a cake while roller skating, Jacque for doing graffiti, and Monica for locking the girls bathroom and being late to class. In detention Mandy and Monica share their stories of why they are in detention, when Monica ask for Jacque's story she says "I got in trouble for smacking a posh poser". Monica says a word that offends Jacque, which makes her get out of her seat to fight Monica. Then walks in Headmaster Jones (Angie Stone), her daughters Gibby and Gabi (Kristen Combs and Gabi Wilson) and her niece Daisy just before anything happens. Headmaster Jones puts the girls on trash duty for a month and puts the girls in the same room. When the girls go out to pick up trash Monica sees a guy named Colin (Mathias Anderle) who she has a crush on who goes out with head cheerleader Bambi Lockwood (Lindsay Taylor). Mandy tells them he sneezed on her when they met. When Bambi sees Colin talking to Monica, she goes over to insult her calling her a "wanna-be-me" and pours Gatorade on Jacque's jacket. The scene moves to them performing (Detention). The girls decide to take away Bambi's popularity by entering the "Stuntin Party" and to meet Mandy and Jacque's crushes Justin Bieber and Soulja Boy. The next day the girls sign up for the talent show. Bambi then tells them they will have to pay a $100 fee for each act and they are not on her level, they begin a dance off in performing(What Goes Around). Later in detention, Monica says the money will be in tomorrow then Daisy tells them if they want to win the talent show they need to have better moves then what they have. When Daisy leaves and forgets her keys the girls use them to break into the art room to decorate their room performing (Just a Kiss). Monica leaves the room to make a phone call to ask her mother for $300.00 to perform in the talent show, but then it turns out her mother needs the money. She then over hears Colin playing the guitar. He tells her sorry for Bambi and Monica says it's no problem. When Bambi over hears Monica tell him her real name, she breaks into the office to look at Monica's file while the song (Something About Him) is on. The next day Monica is on the phone who she seems to be talking to Beyonce. When Bambi ask to speak to her Monica plays it off and says the call got dropped, Bambi snatches the phone out of her hand to reveal the phone was never on. She has her friend Claire (Jessica Jarrell) record everything on the phone. Bambi reveals that Monica is not rich but in fact poor, and the reason she is in the school is because she has a scholarship and makes good grades. She then calls her a bunch of names and tells her to "leave like her father did". Monica goes to the girls room to cry singing (I'm Not Just a Girl), while this is happening Bambi uploads the video on the internet for everyone to see. Back at the room Mandy and Jacque try to cheer Monica up, then Claire walks in feeling bad for what happened and wanted to help them by giving them bad pictures of Bambi. This gives them the idea to make a calendar of Bambi's photos to pay their talent show fee. While doing this their song (Extra Extra) is on. After that the girls go to give Bambi the money, but then Mr. Lockwood (Fred Willard) Bambi's dad and Headmaster Jones meet the girls to tell them they will not be attending the Stuntin Party and are placed on permanent detention. As the Stuntin Party begins at Teen Island, the girls try to make a plan to break out of school. As their song (Operator) is on they lock Daisy in the closet and take her keys to the golf cart. At the Stuntin Party everybody performs and there is also performances by Justin Bieber and Kristinia DeBarge. When they get there the show is over, and Mandy sees Bambi with Justin Bieber. They then have a dance battle with Bambi's crew while performing (Get Like Me). The School Gyrls then win the battle and take the trophy. At the end they get a limo ride from Soulja Boy and Kristinia DeBarge. The movie ends with their music video (Something Like a Party). Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film musicali Categoria:Film inediti in Italia